Total Drama After The Action
Chris: That's right! After the success of our previous season i couldn't leave the fans without something to have fun with and without my handsome look! Whatever, this time we're getting 16 contestants fighting eachother in this filmlot...yeah you know the deal...doing what the previous contestants had to do! Sleeping in uncomfortable sleeps...a bit more comfortable, eating disgusting food and seeing friends, relatives and fairygodparents leaving the game! Also, challenges will be EVEN HARDER than before, so the spectators will have MORE fun, it will have MORE audience and i will earn MORE money! Their prize? 1 MILLION DOLLARS to spend in fresh water!!!!!!!!!!! Just kidding. Let's see, shall we start? Ok. Welcome to TOTAL..........DRAMA...........AFTER THE ACTION!!!!! Main Part Again, i'm cool at making intros Made by /\/\|2/\C£2010 How it works It works mainly like previous season. We're having a pre-chat, then after this a challenge which will see a winner and a loser. The losers are going up for elimination and will send home (No Death Chamber anymore) some of the contestants! It's quite simple, right? Times Just make it sure to be active and you won't have problems.. Rules #Do not godplay (meaning, winning in a single line, cheating in challenge or....corrupting Chris) #Harassament is just possible by camp's characters, not camp's users #Unless you're an intern, you can't talk in bold. Just the camp creator, or Chris, can! #You can't be other people. The only expection is when you're substituting some character! #If you're going to be eliminated you can't quit. I know you're angry, but please.. #This wikia got more rules. Check them #Something is unfair? Feel free to tell me in my user page #Don't rage at your elimination, or i ban you! #FAIRYGODPARENTS!!!!! #Have fun, or this camp is useless! Contestants (CLOSED) The contestants can be veterans or newbies. The only characters you can't sign up are the final 2 of previous season (Lily and Andrew). 'Boys (closed)' - Justin-Jake - Vet (If intern counts) - The Popular Kid - Liamliamliam - Eric - Vet - The Dark man - TDSchool - Ivan - Newb - The Footballer - TDSchool - Chimaroj - Newb - Martial art and spiritual Master - Unknown - Linda - Newb - The girly boy - Unknown -Zach- Newb- The Master Strategist-AlejandroCodyTylerNoah (ACTN) -Chandler-Newb- The Heroic Friend-AlejandroCodyTylerNoah (ACTN) -Dante-Vet-The Smart Jock-OrangeBirdMaster2 'Girls (closed)' - Chyna - Newb -The Mystery of life - Franky494 - Cami Q - Newb - The (Insane) Girl of Hope - Franky494 - Marry - Vet - The Hot Girl - LxJ - Lara - Newb - The Nice Girl - LxJ - Inca - Newb - The Girl Who Everyone Likes - Liamliamliam - Abigail - Vet - The Naive Daydreamer - CoGreen2.0 - Vanessa - Newb - The Drama Queen - CoGreen2.0 - Lyn - Vet - The Ninja Girl - ParaGoomba348 'Debutters (Not-zo closed)' You can sign up as a debutter, but only if you're not in the camp or you were FULLY eliminated from it. If you're in it...well...consider you dead :P - Mary - Newb - The Popular girl - Gwenny98 Juan-noob-thesneaky-juantheawsome Graham - vet - Ninja, Dancing, Michael Jackson Impersonator, Rugby Player - Ashgraham2 Wayne - Newb - The Protective Friend - BlazeHead 51 Raven - Newb - The Cocky Physic - Zannabanna Logan - Vet - The Not So Not Funny - OrangeBirdMaster2 Interactions 'Friendships' Lara and Linda Lyn and Abigail Zach & Inca JJ & Inca Inca & Chyna (One sided on Inca's side) Chandler & Inca 'Relationships' Andrew (intern) and Lyn 'Alliances' 'Conflicts' Chyna and Cami Q Chyna and Justin-Jake Everyone and Chyna Chyna and Inca Users Still In It is back, but with veterans and newbies too. Sadly there's going to be just 8 users playing..but whatever.. 1st. Liamliamliam VET (2) 1st. TDSchool VET (2) 1st. Misterunknown NEWBIE (2) 1st. ACTN NEWBIE (2) 1st. Franky494 VET (2) 1st. LindsayxJustin VET (2) 1st. CoGreen2.0 VET (2) 2nd. OrangeBirdMaster2 VET (1) 2nd. Paragoomba348 VET (1) Elimination Table Episode 1 Chat Chris: So...once again...let's meet the con- *phone rings* again this phone? It's the same thing happening? Uff *answers* Cami Q: I wanna be a BUTTERFLY Chyna: SHUT UP, You've said you wanna be an author, a Caterpillar, a Pokemon, Simon Cowell, Chris MacLean, a chef, my dad *10 Minutes later* and even a SKELETON Lara: hi Marry: yay i'm back !!! hey girls :D Cami Q: I wanna be a BRAIN SURGEON, Hey Lara You're my first patient *Insert evil laugh* Chyna: SHUT DA HELL UP, I hope you explode *Cami Q explodes* YAY Inca: Hello everyone! Justin-Jake: Remember Me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chyna: WHO DA HELL ARE YOU Puffball(Cameo): We are currently building a Cami Q Recovery centre creator which will create a Cami Q recovery centre Chyna: GO EXPLODE *Puffball Explodes* Inca: *Builds a people recovery center* GO EXPLODE *Chyna Explodes* YAY JJ: WHO DA HELL ARE YOU!!!!!! Chyna: *Somehow alive* **** You, Cami Q: I wanna be a MURDERER JK I wanna be Cheryl Cole Lara: ehy !! waht ?? (CONF) Cami is little crazy !! JJ: *Gives Chyna the finger* Inca: TOO FAR... GO EXPLODE *Chyna and JJ explode* (CONF): HOW DOES THAT WORK!!!!!!!!n:! Ivan: Hey Guys !! Eric: .................................... Chandler: Hey guys the name's Chandler! Zach: Nice to meet you guys. I'm Zach Chimaroj: *inhale air* The smell of the city I still can't get used to it. Linda: OMG OMG EEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! CHRIS OMG EEE *faints* Chris: Omg *freezes everyone and then unfreezes everyone* calm down everyone! Also, hi! Linda *looks in a mirror* OH NOO OMG MY MAKE UP RUNS NOOOOO!!!! Lara: Wow Linda is very wired Linda: I heard that!!! Lara: ahhh...sorry Linda Chimaroj: *meditating* Well You are right she is kinda weird. Dante: Hey Guys! I am back! Andrew: Hey guys! I can't believe I returned. Chimaroj: *still meditating* hi. Linda: Wow a second chance I hope I will get that too OMG!!!! [ Lily: hi guys, i can't compete in this season but i wish you good luck :DD ] Abigail: Yay! I'm back! It's great to be here! OH MY GOSH! NEW PEOPLE! I love new people! *skakes hands* Vanessa: *glares at everyone* Hello everyone. I can only hope we'll get along. No promises. *smirks* Lyn: (Emerges from shadows) I have returned to you all. Vanessa: And I should care for what reason? Abigail: LYN! YAY! Lyn's back! This is the coolest surprise ever! Lyn: Abigail, you've returned. You, Andrew, Lily, and Dante were my favorites form last season. I'm glad you're back. Abigail: Me too!! I wonder what kind of challenges we'll be put through? Lyn: Whatever it may bring... Oh, you know the rest by now. Chimaroj: *still meditating* Linda: OMG LYN AAAAAAHHH *faints again* Chris: Ok then.....let's start? Challenge 1 - Yay!!! Teams!!! Uh... Chris: The challenge is not occurring now, but later. Instead, i will tell you about the camp. This time teams won't be decided from me, but FULLY from you. There will be 8 members for each team...and this time we might do secondary teams after some time...whatever. This challenge is not about captainship, but about making teams in the most complete chaos possible. Make 2 teams of 8, decide their team name and then call me. It will be a reward challenge, the only of the season....possibly...well start now *zzz* (You technically have to divide yourself in the teams. Then these teams decide their team name and they're done. Nobody goes home, don't worry)' (Also, Lily and Andrew, which were the top 2 of the previous season, will be interns)' ('''Orange: Uhhhh I want to compete with 2 characters so Logan is competing!) Marry: oso now we must make the teams ? (MR: You could've get a spot for that girl. Since Paragoomba joined, you can't get another one. Very sorry) Linda: OMG CHRIS YOU ARE SO THE HOTTEST HOST EVER IF YOU WAS A GIRL I WOULD TOTALLY KISS YOU. Chimaroj: Sooo, we should do what? (Mr. U. I don't really get the challenge) JJ: Just pick anyone to be a team but i wanna be with Chyna and Inca! Linda: EEEE I want Lyn and Eric on my team EEEE! '''Chris: Ok, i found out that this may be confusing, so JJ and Linda, since they're the only ones which are trying to choose someone, will be the captains. Teams so far! JJ's team: JJ, Chyna, Inca Linda's team: Linda, Eric, Lyn So far each team haves to get 5 more contestants. Hurry up, since there's no order of choosing, and you can get em all. Linda: YAY!!!! Well let me choose first!!! Venessa and Lara YAY EEE!!!! Zach: I am so confused Chandler: me too... Linda: Hmm okay Chandler your on my team EEE!!! Abigail: *crosses fingers* Please pick me. Please pick me. Vanessa: Pick you? Ew. Why would anyone pick a little runt like you? were already picked. Mister deleted it for some reason, but whatever. If someone can retrieve the lines, i would thank him Team Name Choosing Chris:...now you have to choose a team name and also a team colour! GO! 'JJ's team:' JJ: Before any one asks NO TEAM VICTORY Inca: I dont want that name anyway! JJ: Team Unleash??? Marry: yess this is a origninal name :D i like it ! Team Unleash ! Chris: Ok, this is the name, but what's the colour? Marry: mm....the lightblue ? JJ: Indigo Or Skyblue? Marry: Skyblue is perfect ! Zach: Sounds good Vanessa: We'd better win this game. I do not feel like losing already. Chris: Ok then! 'Linda's team' Linda: EEEEEE TEAM!!!! Chimaroj: No Just no! Eric: EE Team Chimaroj: What about the Meditating champs? Linda: EWW that is a bad name!! Lara: ....what about the Wired Team ? Linda: Why would we call our team that? Chimaroj: Hmm maybe the color orange? Lara: mm..beacuse our capitain is Weird xD [ sorry for my bad english xD ] Chimaroj:I think you mean weird and not wired XD *start meditating* Linda: I am not wierd!! I am sassy!! Lara: okok but plz !!! this name is very beautiful !! Chimaroj: I am okay with everything. Linda: Okay but I want the colour pink! Chris: Ok then? Youre now Team Weirdo with pink colour (uh) Lara: yess!! ....Team Weird :D with my favourite colur !! yess :D thanks Linda *Hugs Linda* Linda: *hugs Lara back* Your welcome. Abigail: I assume I'm on Team Weird? LOVE IT! 'Aftermath' Chris: We've got the 2 teams and the colours. Now, which one will be the winner? Will Linda change name or genre and will I get paid more? You'll find out in TOTAL....DRAMA...AFTER THE WEENI- oh darn i forgot it again :( (Orange: I demand to get another contestant in the game. I couldn't have that girl spot because I DON'T HAVE A GIRL OC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) (Orange: I can't do nothing, unless Paragoomba quits the camp and leaves you a spot. Also Andrew can't get in) Episode 2 Chat 'Team Unleash Chat' Vanessa: So, you're my new team, huh? Vanessa and Abigail switched teams caus eon the elim table Abigail is on my team? - LLL 'Team Weirdo Chat' Lyn: Team Weirdo, huh? Well. I will do my best to serve you. (Bows) Abigail: (sighs) I love being weird. I like our team. We're tough already! Linda: EEEE I am so happy with OUR TEAM EEE!!!! Chimaroj: *meditating* Our team is indeed really good! Lara: yeah we are the Team Weird !! :D Challenge 2 - NARRATIVE Baby, Baby, Baby, OOOOOH Chris: Welcome everyone! This will be your first challenge, which is Narrative! I know, i fail at finding genres in my own. It's not like last time...whatever. Your challenge is quite simple. It's just somehow travelling in time and then coming back here for saving the world from a future apocalypse...ok i just want to see a baby of my times! First of all, get in this time machine (1 line) then start searching the baby (5 lines). Once you found it (1 line) come back (5 lines) and get through the time portal to get back here (1 line). The team with the most babies here will win the challenge and won't be up for elimination. You can even try to find me!!! (instead of 5 lines you'll have to post 10. It takes more). NOW GO! I want to see a baby, they're so cute! (Also, you can get just one baby, with this making this challenge a teamwork one) JJ: *Gets in time machiene* Inca: *Does the same* Lara: *Gets in time machiene* Marry: *Gets in time machiene* Linda: O.k Team Weird se what you are worth *Gets in time machiene* Chimaroj: *Jumps over everybody and Gets in time machiene* Lara: *search the baby* Marry: *search the baby* JJ: *Searches for baby* Inca: *Searches for baby* Lara: *Searches the baby* Marry: *Searches the baby* Linda: *searches baby* OMG TIME TRAVELLING IS BAD FOR YOU HAIR!! Chimaroj:*searches baby* JJ: *Searches for baby* Inca: *Searches for baby* Lara: *Searches the baby* Marry: *Searhces the baby JJ: *Searches for baby* Inca: *Searches for baby* Lara: *Searches the baby* Marry: *Searches the baby* Chandler: *gets in time machine* Zach: *gets in time machine* JJ: *Searches for baby* Inca: *Searches for baby* Marry: *Searches the baby* Lara: *Serches the baby* Chandler: *searches for baby* Zach: *searches for baby* JJ: *Searches for baby* Inca: *Searches for baby* Linda: *searches baby* Chimaroj:*searches baby* Chandler: *searches for baby* Zach: *searches for baby* Linda: *searches baby* Chimaroj:*searches baby* Lara: *Find the baby and take he back* Chandler: *searches for baby* Zach: *searches for baby* JJ: *Finds Baby* Inca: *Finds Baby* Marry: *Finds baby* Chandler: *searches for baby* Zach: *searches for baby* Inca: *Geting Back* JJ: *Getting back* Chandler: *searches for baby* Zach: *searches for baby* Lara: *Getting Back* Marry: *Getting Back* Chandler: *finds baby* Zach: *finds baby* Inca: *Geting Back* JJ: *Getting back* Chandler: *getting back* Zach: *getting back* Inca: *Geting Back* JJ: *Getting back* Chandler: *getting back* Zach: *getting back* Inca: *Geting Back* JJ: *Getting back* Chandler: *getting back* Zach: *getting back* Inca: *Geting Back* JJ: *Getting back* Chandler: *getting back* Zach: *getting back* Lyn: (Gets in time machine) Sorry for being so late... JJ: *Goes through Portal* Inca: *Goes Through Portal* Chandler: *getting back* Zach: *getting back* Lyn: (Searches for baby) Chandler: *goes through portal* Zach: *goes through portal* Lyn: (Searches for baby) Linda: *searches baby* Chimaroj:*searches baby* Lara: *Goes through portal* Marry: *goes through portal* Ivan: OH NO !! *Gets in time machiene* Eric: *Gets in the time machiene* Lyn: (Searches for baby) Linda: *searches baby* Chimaroj:*searches baby* Chris: So far, Chandler, Zach, Lara, Marry, JJ and Inca managed to get the baby. Score: 4-2 for Team Unleash Eric: *Searches baby* Ivan: *Serches baby* Lara: *Serches the baby* Marry: *Serches the baby* Ivan: *Serches baby* Eric: *Serches baby* Lara: *Serches the baby* Marry: *Serches the baby* Eric: *Serches baby* Ivan: *Serches baby* Marry: *Serches the baby* Lara: *Serches the baby* Ivan: *Serches baby* Eric: *Serches baby* Lara: *Serches baby* Marry: *Serches baby* Eric: *Finds baby* Ivan: *Finds baby* YAY !!! Lara: *Finds baby* Marry: *Finds baby* Eric: *Getting Back* Ivan: *Getting Back* Chimaroj: *finds the baby* *smells* eww seriously? Linda:*finds the baby* Aww aren't you a cute little thingy. Abigail: *Leaps into portal* Vanessa: *leaps into portal* Chimaroj: *Getting back* Linda: *Getting back* Abigail: *searches for baby* (1) Vanessa: *searches for baby (1) Cami Q & Chyna: *Get in Time Machine* (Sorry for inactivity, I had a broken laptop, got caught up in homework and had 3 birthdays) Chimaroj: *Getting back* How long does it take to get back I mean the smell is getting worse Linda: *Getting back* Lara: *Getting back* COME ON TEAM WIRED !! Chimaroj: *Getting back* Linda: *Getting back* Lara: *Getting back* Chimaroj: *Getting back* Linda: *Getting back* Lara: *Getting back* Chimaroj: *Getting back* Linda: *Getting back* I'm almost at the time gate I hope my hair will not be messed up again! Lara: *Getting back* Linda: *traveling back in the time machine* NO MY HAIR!!! Chimaroj: *traveling back in the time machine* Hope this thing kills that smell cause I don't know how long I can stand it! Abigail: *searches for baby* Here Baby baby baby! I love babies! (2) Vanessa: *searches for baby* Ugh...disgusting! (2) Chris: Teams are now tied 4-4. We'll wait for one more baby so that we can declare the winner! Aww they're so cute Chimaroj: *finding chris* Chris where are you, you really need to take this baby away from me, where did you get all these baby's from in the first place it's not like they grow in tree's? Linda: Chim why are you complaining they are so cute this little *baby voice* woody loody cuty puwuh! *finding Chris* Cami Q & Chyna: *Searches* (1) Chimaroj: *finding Chris* Linda: *finding Chris* Cami Q & Chyna: *Searches* (2) Abigail: *searches for baby* (3) Vanessa: *searches for baby (3) Chimaroj: *finding Chris* Linda: *finding Chris* Abigail: *searches for baby* (4) Vanessa: *searches for baby (4) Chimaroj: *finding Chris* Linda: *finding Chris* Chris: I am there. If your trying to find me as a baby at least get in the portal (you forgot it :P) Marry: *Getting back* Lara: *Getting back* Chris: Marry, Lara, these babies are from this time. Did you go into the portal? No?! THEN GO NOW! Omg they even miss the portal (its just 1 line, but it messes everything). 4-4 is the current score, still... L'''ara: traveling back in the time machine* ( HEY !!!!!!! - LxJ ) Abigail: *searches for baby* (5) Found a baby! *picks up baby* You so cute! Vanessa: *searches for baby (5) Ugh! Get over here you runt! *grabs baby* Cami Q and Chyna: *Search* (3) Abigail: I got the baby! (1) Vanessa: Ugh. Found one. (1) Cami Q & Chyna: *Search* (4) Abigail: *runs back* (1) Vanessa: *runs back* (1) Cami Q and Chyna: *Finds Baby* UGH *Grabs Baby* Abigail: *runs back* (2) Vanessa: *runs back* (2) Chimaroj: *finding Chris* Linda: *finding Chris* Cami Q and Chyna: *Runs back* Lara: *Gets in time machiene* Abigail: *runs back* (3) Vanessa: *runs back* (3) Chyna and Cami Q: *runs back* (2) Abigail: *runs back* (4) Vanessa: *runs back* (4) Chimaroj: *finding Chris* Linda: *finding Chris* Lara: *Serches baby* Abigail: *runs back* (5) Vanessa: *runs back* (5) Lara: *Serches baby* Chimaroj: *finding Chris* Linda: *finding Chris* Abigail: *leaps in the time machine. warps back* (1) Vanessa: *steps in the time machine. Warps back* (1) Lara: *serches baby* Vanessa: *pushes Abigail and gives the baby to the host* Weirdo's win! Chimaroj: *finding Chris* Linda: *finding Chris* Lara: *Serches baby* >Chimaroj: *finding Chris* Linda: *finding Chris* Lara: *Serches baby* Chimaroj: *finding Chris* Linda: *finding Chris* '''Chris: Ok then! 5 babies for Team Weirdo are enough for them TO WIN!!! Enjoy your first win and if you want spectate the elimination of Team Unleash Linda: EEEE WE WON YEAH!!! Chimaroj: *start to medititate* 'Elimination 1 - Team Unleash' Chris: Is not that you were bad. You got 4 babies, but it wasn't enough. Your prize is losing 1 contestant. Whoever is safe will get this Gold Chris! OF CHOCOLATE! Vote now! Also, for random reasons (because he haves just one contestant) Dante's safe! 'Voting' Chyna: Marry Cami Q: Marry (Just because Orange has 1 character its still unfair as his team lost Fair and square, He wasn't very active either) (Well, he wanted 2 characters and this is the only thing i can do) Zach: Marry JJ: Abigail (I dont know who to vote since evryone but Dante did the challenge) Inca: Zach, since i know you wont get anymore votes than this. Please stay as a friend!!! (Its still unfair, He can't get everything he wants, Plus he didn't do the challenge, If he was active then yeah its fair but he wasn't) (That's right, and it's just for this time. Also, Lyn got this advantage. Thanks for making me thinking about that) Abigail: I vote for... Marry. Sorry Mare Bear! 'Ceremony' Episode 3 Chat 'Team Unleash Chat' 'Team Weirdo Chat' Total Drama After The Action Total Drama After The Action Total Drama After The Action Total Drama After The Action